1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical-isolation apparatus of an optical-fiber connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical-isolation apparatus of an optical-fiber connector being able to isolate an optical transmission module and an optical receiving module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, people rely on more and more channel bandwidth of data transmission and signals. Optical fiber technologies are developed as a main transmission media of network transmission with advantages of low loss, wide bandwidth, non-conductive, non-inductive, small size, small bend radius, and light in weight.
The optical fibers are widely applied in network transmission. Nowadays the electrical products are made light and in small size, thus an optical transmission module and an optical receiving module inside the optical-fiber connector are set closely. Therefore, the optical transmission module and the optical receiving module are easily to be influenced by each other optically and electrically. The aforementioned influence results in interfering stability of optical transmission and optical receiving.
Thus it can be seen that the aforementioned conventional products still have many drawbacks and are not good in design, thus the aforementioned products need improvement.
The inventor considers improvement in view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional products, and develops the present invention of optical-isolation apparatus of an optical-fiber connector after a long term of research.